


Friends In High Places

by Sadainea



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadainea/pseuds/Sadainea
Summary: Who finds Andy, alone in Paris after Fashion Week has ended? What happens when Andy confides in her that she has no way to get home? How Does a certain Editor react to the news of their friendship?





	Friends In High Places

**Author's Note:**

> A/N -- Never done a story on here so this is a first. This one has been bouncing around in my head for a little while. I just haven't had the motivation to sit down and write it.

Things at Runway that day were hectic. Roy’s text of ‘Defcon 1’ had sent everyone into a frenzy. Emily especially was frantic, trying to make sure everything was in order and ready for Miranda to begin her day without any hang-ups, stressors, or distractions. Though, even she had to admit that she wasn't as good at arranging the fashion maven’s schedule as Andrea had been. There were days when even the Brit missed the woman. Praying inwardly that nothing went wrong today, the redhead skidded to a halt outside the elevator to await Miranda’s arrival and instructions. Everything had been fine yesterday. What on Earth could have happened to make her so angry today? 

When the elevator dinged, announcing the arrival of the mercurial editor, Emily had her pad and pen ready to write down whatever Miranda spouted at her, but there were no orders. She didn’t speak a word as she made her way to her office, and shut the doors, pulling down the newly installed privacy screens to cover the clear glass.

The first assistant had no idea what to think as she sat back down at her desk and put her chin in her hand. Nothing for her to do, no orders or demands. She had simply walked past her and closed her doors. This was very troubling. While she couldn’t say that she was particularly fond of the twins, she hoped that they were alright, if only for Miranda’s sake. When Nigel came strutting by and started towards the older woman’s door Emily opened her mouth to protest, but the Art Director just shook his head and whispered, “She asked me to come down” before he stepped inside.

Nigel had never seen Miranda looking as broken as she did that morning. Her head was in her hands, and while she wasn’t crying, he could tell that she had been. She didn’t speak, merely lifted the lastest edition of Page Six for him to look at. He shook his head. “I’ve already ready read it.”

“Why would she do this?” The woman’s strained voice cracked pitifully. 

“She had a lot of friends in this industry. She was well loved. Even after stepping away from it, there were sure to be a few who kept up with her. I know she had a great friendship with James.” Nigel answered. “I know that he has escorted her to a few benefits that she has attended and that she has been his date to several of his events.”

“Are you no longer friends with her, then? Have you cast her to the wolves to let her fend for herself?” 

“No, Andy and I were friends, but I suppose we were sight specific friends. I no longer have reason to see her, the friendship left when she did.” He ran a hand over his bald head and sighed. “As for why she would do this, perhaps she isn’t doing it to hurt you. Maybe, she is just looking for a friend to lean on and know that if she needs someone to be there for her, they will be.”

“But why HER? Why couldn’t she have picked anyone else. I don’t care who. Why did it have to be her?” Miranda stood and began to pace in front of the windows. “Where would she have even met her? What could they possibly have in common?” 

“I don’t know Miranda. Music? Literature? Vacation spots? Hell, there are any number of things that they could have in common.”

“Why would she even agree to this...this friendship?” Miranda sneered the last word. “She had to know it would upset me.”

“Well of course she did, but even you have to admit that you sort of treated her like crap during her tenure.” Nigel stood and he too, began pacing around her office.

“Oh, please. I took her to Paris. I gave her the recommendation she so desperately wanted. I did everything I did to make her better. To prepare her for a world that would tear her apart.”

“You forced her to tell Emily that she was going to Paris instead of her. You tore her up and spit her out for even the slightest transgressions and even ones that she didn’t commit. You treated her worse than crap and she just kept taking it with her head held high and carrying on. She didn’t leave in Paris because of what you did to me. She left because of you. She left because you were trying to force her into a mold to suit what you wanted her to be.” Nigel snapped at her. 

“You are very close to losing everything that you hold dear.” Miranda growled low in her throat. 

“We both know that you won’t fire me. I am the only friend you have that isn’t afraid to stand up to you. If you fire me, who else have you got?” 

“What should I do?” She sat back in her chair, completely defeated. 

“You carry on. You ignore it. You let her live her life and continue to live yours. If you happen to come across each other, then you nod politely and continue your day. There is nothing you can do Miranda.” Nigel put a hand on her shoulder. She had never been the untouchable Ice Queen to him. She was and always would be, his friend. 

“So I just give up. I accept that I have lost her and I don’t fight to win her back? What if she is there now, in her office spilling Runway secrets to her?” 

Nigel shook his head. He really did feel sorry for her. He had known for a long time that she had been in love with the younger woman. Just as he had known that the younger woman felt a lot more than hero worship for the editor. It wasn’t his place to say anything, but her hated seeing the two women torn away from each other due to their own stubbornness.

“No. you don’t give up. Email her, text her, call her, write a letter, send a message with a courier, use a goddamn carrier pigeon for all I care, but if you want her back in your life, you are going to have to work like hell for it, because you know as well as I do that she won’t let her go without one hell of a fight.” Nigel stood, ready to leave and head back to his office and get started on the work he needed to get done. “Just remember, Miranda,” He paused at the door and the editor looked up at him. “You won’t be able to order her back to your side. She doesn’t work for you anymore, and if the article is true, then she doesn’t work for her either. She is there of her own free will, and she won’t come easily.”

Miranda watched him leave and prerused the page again. Staring at the picture of the two women on the front cover, both laughing at some unknown joke. The dark haired woman had a book in one hand looking towards the other woman in the image and casually touching her arm with the other. It appeared to have been taken in Central Park, while they had been on a casual stroll together. It was a beautiful photo. Miranda just wished that she was the woman in the picture with the young woman.  
She buried her face in her hands and sighed. She had no idea where to begin even trying to win her affection. Maybe, Emily would be able to give her a few ideas. They had spent nearly a year working with each other. She had to know something about what she liked and what would help.

Nigel stepped out of the office and sighed. He glanced at Emily and shook his head. “Have you seen the new edition of Page Six?” At the negative response he sighed again. “You might want to pull it up. It is enough to explain everything.” she walked away, headed to his office as Emily turned to her computer and typed in the address and pulled up the infuriating news paper. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head at the image and the head line.

Wintour Spotted on Outing with Rival’s Former Assistant

True to the head line, the image showed Anna Wintour and Andrea wandering through Central Park laughing with each other and being altogether chummy. Emily glared at her screen. What was that cow thinking this time?


End file.
